Talk:Big Trouble in the Big Apple/@comment-72.69.128.204-20140216013911
As the show progressed Kelly grew a psychosis that Abby was trying to sabotage her kids. Solo after solo, duet after duet, group dance after group dance, and recital after recital. Even the rehearsals. She could never just sit back and let Abby do her job. Or better yet step out for a breath of fresh air if she absolutely must. Instead of letting Abby do her job she went to judges at competitions and pulled her kids numbers. She didn't care about the team leaving more than once before the group number could be performed. Her daughters weren't much better. Brooke has said since the very beginning of her reality t.v role on the show, (everywhere you look) on the show itself, in behind the scenes reveals, in interviews, at meet and greets, even over social media websites; that she considers dancing a hobby not her future. She also seems to have her head in the clouds. "I want to join cirque du soleil." "I want to be a cheerleader." "I want to be a singer." etc etc. Brooke wants one thing one day and another the next. That isn't going to cut it down the line. She has to pick something and stick to it. Either that or multitask. Paige had some aspiration towards making a career of it but that died quickly when she realized she hated and couldn't handle all the pressure a profession in dancing can truly bring. After this epiphany she began to slack during rehearsals and perform her routines in a rather half-a-s-s-ed way. I give her props for trying to look like she enjoyed it when she clearly didn't. I also feel terrible for her. Her mother knew the atmosphere at Abby's studio was affecting her health in a negative way even leading to panic attacks and mental breakdowns but she still refused to pay the fee to break her contract or simply stop renewing it.﻿ As for Abby and Kelly's fight. I know Abby's morally in the wrong for the way she speaks to these children sometimes, but what she says to the moms time and time again is true. If they really hate the way things work in her studio they can leave at any time and she will negotiate termination of contract later. She isn't asking these women or their children to stay. I didn't much care for how she was about to attack Kelly with a bite though. That was absolutely outrageous behavior on her part.﻿ While I can give Kelly a bit of breathing room for lashing out physically only after Abby attempted to bite her the fact remains Abby never laid a finger on her, not even when she aimed to poke her during her initial walk over to her after calling her a dingbat. When Kelly landed that slap she dug her own grave and her daughters graves too. They will never see much of a career in entertainment without Abby's name on their backs or the power of her connections. Unless they go to another popular studio and that might not work out for them either given her lack of confidence in her children's abilities and their lack of drive for dance. She only made things worse for herself by pulling Abby's hair. For as childish as it might look that Abby called the cops on her for it she was well within her rights. By law that action was aggravated assault. Kelly could be sentenced to community service or time in a correctional facility. Especially if Abby has a good enough lawyer.﻿